Under the broken stars in the dead of night
by Aphroditechipmunk
Summary: pairing of Vincent and Ada. Vincent is emotionally tormented and heart broken. He slowly starts to hate everything that resembles beauty and wants to crush it all between his finger tips. When he finally meets Ada for the first time, her beauty and radiance makes every cell of his body crave to destroy it. Will he fulfill his desire or will Ada possible cure him?


A/N;

This story may or may not make sense, I can tell you that for sure. It's a collection of what Vincent feels throughout his life growing up….or what I've interpreted as. I do not have a solid plan for how I'd like this story to go but each chapter will have a different setting/timeline; it may be written in first or second person and could be from the perspective of other characters. I'll let you know in the A/N the setting for each chapter.

This story will be a lit/song, the lyrics that are used is P!nk's; runaway/ family portrait/Nobody knows and summer obsession's disappear. It's in first person and the POV of Vincent Nightray.

It's been a hell of a long time since I wrote a fanfic so I'm a little rusty but I'd like to think that I've improved a lot. Either way, sit back, relax and enjoy.

_Sully T.H_

_In the shadows of a darkly lit room sat several figures each with different expressions on their faces. Some were still pale and shaken from what they've witnessed earlier and others sat silently, tapping their fingers on the tables, patiently waiting for someone to break the silence with words._

"_What are we going to do with him? This isn't the first time this particular incidence has occurred! There isn't a single person here that can tolerate this kind of behaviour from him. People's lives endanger!"_

"_I do not know...but we cannot abandon him either!"_

"_He…He's….He's a __freak!__"_

"_The only way to put an end to this nonsense is to adopt his brother from the Vessalius family."_

"_But you clearly know, that is not an option"_

_After continuing the conversation that seems to never end, one of the figures let out a deep and heavy sigh. "I guess… we have no choice but to bring this matter to the Rainsworth family."_

_With that being said the silence once again settled within the room. Little did they know that 8 year old Vincent sat behind the creak from the ancient auburn doors. He heard every word that were spoken, the nagging, the bickering and the insults. Throughout it all his expression remained unchanged. This was not the first time and it certainly was not the last. Vincent stood up and dragged his mutilated doll that he dissected earlier. He loitered through each of the corridors before making his way to his room. _

_The first few light from the outside that escaped into his murky room marks the beginning of a new day. Scattered across the tainted scarlet floor laid pieces of cut out fabrics, fluffs that have been pulled out and limps from the different toys that were cut up. Vincent slowly walked towards his bed and let his heavy body sink into mattress. A smile cracked across his face. The thought of being reunited with his long lost brother made his heart flutter. _

"_Finally," Vincent thought, "I can see Gilbert." His heterochromatic eyes glowed in excitement. "We can do so much together; I can show him around, play hide and seek and do star gazing." Vincent paused for a moment and let out an earnest look, "I can finally have someone who will see me as a person and not a freak."_

_Vincent turned to his side and wrapped his body in a foetus position. " I won't be alone anymore" He whispered softly. Vincent gently closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep._

_I was just trying to be myself_

_You go your way I'll meet you in hell_

_It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell_

_I've got to run away._

The next day Vincent was alone in the shades of one of the trees while the other children played. Their laughter and cheers circled him like a narcissistic court jester giggling pitifully at him. They were nothing more but a constant reminder of what a freak and unhuman he was.

**Snip**

I hate this…

**Slash**

I Hate you all!

**Slice**

Idiots! It's you who's the freak!

**Cut**

I despise you all!

Vincent stabbed his scissors into the stomach of a white doll rabbit he held tightly in the palm of his hand. His fingertips slid from the handles and landed onto the cool grass. A small tear rolled from his crimson eye, past his rosy cheeks and hanged on the tip of his chin.

Why….. why am I like this?

I might have nowhere left to go

But I know I cannot go home

These words trapped inside my head

Tell me to run before I'm dead

Brother… please come …. I cannot bear this solitude…. I cannot bear the silence and the four walls that are closing within me. Brother I'm finding it harder to breath, it feels as though I am chocking.

Chase the rainbow in my mind

And I will try to stay alive

Maybe the world will know one day

Why won't you help me run away

Gilbert… save me

It was night time and the only comfort Vincent had was the diminishing sparkles from the stars that burned a thousand light years away. He placed his head on the window still and wrapped his arms around his legs to cuddle himself. For every deep breath he took, Vincent was scared of being consumed by the void that was growing bigger in his stomach. He softly rocked himself back and forth. Everyone else was asleep dreaming of sweet and pleasant dreams, unaware that Vincent was on the verge of tears.

"Gilbert will visit me tomorrow and everything will be fine… I'll never have to be alone again…"

_I'm trapped in a world that I can't take_

_Where everything is unrealistic and fake_

_I'm hiding out and planning my escape_

_I hope I'm not the only one_

_Please come and rescue me tonight_

The sun's ray blinded Vincent's eyes the next morning. He woke up with a stiff neck from sleeping in the awkward position the night before but that was the least of his problems. His brother was going to visit today. Oh his sweet and angelic brother. Vincent jumped from his bed, rushed towards his door and swung it right open only to find out two men blocking his path.

"Vincent, you are to remain up here and wait for Gilbert to come to you." Said one of the men in a tailored suits .

Vincent was shocked and rendered speechless. "B-b-but he's my brother. MY BROTHER! I should be allowed to se-"Before he could finish of his sentence the other guard pushed him back into the room and locked the door. Vincent fell heavily onto his back and it hurts. "This is outrageous!" He muttered sharply under his breath but decided to let the matter slide. After all it's his sweet older brother whom he loved the most that was downstairs. Gilbert will definitely run up the stairs and greet him with open arms. Vincent patiently waited on the floor with his legs crossed, rewinding the scene in his head as the time ticked away.

_I just wish I could disappear_

_Someone take me far away from here_

_Do you suppose there is more to life out there?_

"Hurry up and come and see me…"

A few hours had passed but to Vincent it was only for a few seconds. The doors finally swung open, Gilbert hesitated to a step into the room. Vincent smile beamed wider as he jumped to give him a hug only to find gilbert stepping away frightfully.

Gilbert rejected it.

"You don't remember who I am, do you?" Vincent thought, but it didn't matter. In fact it's good that he does not remember, brilliant actually. It means they could start again, from the beginning. They can create new memories together. It means that gilbert does not remember the accident that occurred 100 years ago… his mistake. Vincent smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Vincent Nightray."

**Present day**

Vincent fell to his knees and cried. His chest felt tight. The illusion that he created shattered into tiny fragments as the harsh truth came bursting in. "I'm a monster… a freak" "I don't want to cause you any more pain my dear brother… I'll erase my existence… I'll disappear from your life completely…Just know that I will always love you….

_There's no happiness surrounding me__  
__Hate and ugliness is all I see__  
__I wanna leave it all behind__  
__I'm running out of time__  
__Please come and rescue me tonight_

_And I don't wanna be blind__  
__I wanna open my mind__  
__I wanna know if there's a purpose to this life__  
__Will I ever find it? I'm running out of time..._

Dear Reo, will you grant my wish…. You see, I despise myself more than anything… I cannot handle any of this anymore….The pain I feel… the love that's been crushed and disintegrated right before my eyes and the hatred look from my only brother…I just want to disappear….

_Nobody knows__  
__Nobody knows but me__  
__That I sometimes cry__  
__If I could pretend that I'm asleep__  
__When my tears start to fall__  
__I peek out from behind these walls__  
__I think nobody knows__  
__Nobody knows... no..._

_nobody likes__  
__Nobody likes to lose their inner voice__  
__The one I used to hear before my life__  
__Made a choice__  
__But I think nobody knows__  
__No no__  
__Nobody knows__  
__No_

_Nobody knows__  
__Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart__  
__the way I do when I'm lying in the dark__  
__and the world is asleep_


End file.
